Hikari
by LoveKuroneko
Summary: Sai is gone and Hikaru has lost his big Go match. Who's left to be by his side? The one who's always been there no matter what... Akari...


Greetings to all. I've decided to write another Hikaru/Akari fanfic, so don't be surprised if it resembles my old fic. Anyway, this story takes place directly after Hikaru no Go ends. If you want to be spoiled and learn of the latest events, then keep reading. Otherwise, you might be a little lost. (Unless, of course, you've already finished the series on your own. Then, go you!)

Short recap: Hikaru passed the pro exam and Sai eventually disappeared. He is now fifteen years old and has just fought in the International Japan-China-Korea Go Tournament. Akira, Hikaru and Yashiro (a new pro) were team Japan. All in all, Akira was the only one to win. Hikaru lost against a Korean pro who disrespected Honinbo Shusaku. I think that's pretty much it. If there are any questions, feel free to ask when reviewing!

_Chapter 1_

"Akari-san!"

Akari turned around and saw her old friend Kaneko hurrying towards her.

"Kaneko-san," said Akari, her eyes going a little wide. She hadn't seen her friend in the longest of time. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, fine," replied Kaneko impatiently, waving her hand idly in the air. "It's you we should be worried about!"

"Neh?" said Akari, looking down on herself, as though the answer would be right there. "Nothing is wrong with me…"

Kaneko rolled her eyes and took out something out of her bag. It was the latest issue of Weekly Go.

"You should really subscribe to this," said Kaneko, holding out the magazine for Akari to take. "Since Shindo's in it and all…"

Akari went bright pink and busied herself by looking at the front page of Weekly Go. She didn't have to search too long, since at the very bottom, in bold letters, she saw the headline of Japan losing in the International Go Tournament. Akari almost dropped the magazine from shock. As quickly as she could, she turned to the page where the full story was printed. There was Hikaru, Akira and Yashiro, along with the Chinese and Korean participants. Akari found Hikaru's kifus and learned that he lost both of the matches that he played.

"This…," said Akari in a soft voice. "I… Hikaru lost _both_ times?"

"That's why I said that we should be worried about you!" replied Kaneko, puffing out her chest. "It didn't look like you were worried about Hikaru at all before I showed you Weekly Go!"

"But… I had no idea," said Akari, not tearing her gaze away from Hikaru's picture in the magazine. "I didn't even know if he already came back or not."

"Akari," said Kaneko slowly. "Did you develop the photos from graduation?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Akari. "I still needed to use up the rest of the film so I didn't develop it yet. I should do that!"

"Well," replied Kaneko. "Go and develop it at soon as you can. One of the photos in there might make you realize something that you yourself might not have wanted to admit."

Akari blushed furiously and nodded her head timidly. Kaneko said that Akari could have the magazine, waved her hand and left, smiling about something to herself.

_What did Kaneko-san mean by realizing something I don't want to admit to myself?_

Akari rushed home and found the camera in one of the drawers. Quickly taking out the film, she sped downstairs and taking her bag, she ran as fast as she could towards the convenience store on the corner.

That same evening, Hikaru was sitting in his room, the Goban in front of him, recreating the game that he lost. Frustration was overtaking him since he couldn't find an opening for his stones. Ruffling up his hair, he continued to look at the Goban without saying a word, but having a million thoughts going through his mind.

_Touya was the only one to win… Shusaku was disrespected… How could I have turned this game around… There's still next year… I must concentrate on my Dan series…_

Akari got home in the early evening, clasping the bag with the developed photos tightly to herself. She decided to look at them when she got home, so that she didn't miss the photo that Kaneko was talking about. Up in her room, Akari sat down on her bed and carefully took out the photos. Slowly, she started to look through them, smiling and remembering that day. Then, as she was putting aside another photo, she noticed one of the photos slightly sticking out of the pile. Akari could only see the right side of it, where she saw herself blushing very violently.

Akari raised her eyebrows and pulled out the photo in question. On the left side, she now saw Hikaru smiling and talking to her. All breath escaped Akari. When was this taken? She didn't take this picture since she was the one in the photo. This was graduation yes, but…

_Kaneko-san!_

_She knew about this! Or maybe yet, it might have been her who had taken the photo! While I was talking to Hikaru-kun, Kaneko-san _did _have my camera… but… why did she not tell us that she was taking a picture…?_

A small voice at the back of Akari's mind was practically screaming something by now, the voice that Akari herself so conveniently ignored all these years. The voice that was telling her to go to Hikaru and be by his side, always and forever. Kaneko was right in taking that photo; in order to wake up Akari's true heart, she needed to see herself from a different point of view. A view that plainly showed her what Akari really felt about her childhood friend…

It was a long time before Akari looked up from the photo of herself and Hikaru. When she did, she was finally aware that tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. Then, Akari decided something and scrambled off her bed.

_Thank you, Kaneko-san… I will not let your efforts go to waste… I will fight for my happiness, just like I did with the high school entrance exams…_

_Fight! _

"Ah, Akari-chan," smiled Hikaru's mom. "Please come in."

Akari thanked her and walked into the hallway.

"Hikaru's upstairs in his room," said Hikaru's mom without Akari even asking. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much," beamed Akari and taking off her shoes, quickly went up the stairs.

Once she was in front Hikaru's room, Akari slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Hikaru was sitting on the floor, apparently lost in thought, holding a black stone in his right hand. He didn't seem to notice that Akari had let herself in.

_I should have knocked first…_

"Ano…," said Akari in a very small voice.

Hikaru looked up and his lost expression turned into one of mild surprise. He quickly dropped the black stone with the rest and sat up straight.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

Akari slowly sat down opposite Hikaru in front of the Goban and smiled a painful smile.

"I know you lost," she whispered and could feel her face growing hot.

_Don't start crying now… not now…_

"Oh," replied Hikaru, his eyes going a little wide. "I see. Don't worry about it that much. There's still next year so it's not like this is the end. I'm still a pro and I have a lot of time to expand my Go."

Akari couldn't help it. For some reason, those words made her even sadder and tears were once again falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and tried to stifle a sob.

"Hey, hey!" exclaimed Hikaru, scrambling over to Akari's side. "Don't get so upset. You make it look worse than it really is."

Akari looked up into Hikaru's deep green eyes and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Hikaru softly chuckled and wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry…," Akari looked down at the Goban, careful not to show Hikaru her burning face. "I know it was very important for you to win…"

Hikaru leaned back on his hands and grinned broadly.

"Like I said, it's not the end!"

Akari looked back at him and noticed that his eyes showed no emotion for that fraction of a second… He was still upset over it… She could sense the sadness…

"Hikaru," said Akari suddenly, turning back to the Goban. "How about we play a game? I'm sure it'll get your mind off of that Tournament."

"Sure," answered Hikaru and went back to sit opposite Akari. As soon they started to play, Akari tried to read Hikaru's expressions but to no avail. Perhaps she was imagining it but Hikaru could not loosen up; he was much too tense. What with the Tournament still fresh in his mind, this probably wasn't such a good idea…

Akari made a very bad hand on purpose and quickly resigned.

"I have a better idea!" exclaimed Akari, smiling softly. "Let's go for a walk. I mean, it's such nice weather outside and you'll have a clearer head in no time."

To Akari's immense surprise, Hikaru didn't object whatsoever. On the contrary, he agreed wholly that a walk would do him good.

Late summer evenings were the perfect times to enjoy a quiet stroll. While walking, Akari stole small glances at Hikaru, who in turn kept starting at the ground with a very serious expression on his face.

"S-so…," started Akari, thinking of a smart thing to say. "Um, how does it feel becoming a professional Go player…? I mean, you're only fifteen and already a pro…"

Hikaru started laughing. He turned to look at Akari and put on a bemused expression.

"You sound just like those reporters that were interviewing me when I passed the Pro Exam."

Akari couldn't help but smile because she saw that Hikaru was finally starting to lighten up, even if just a little.

"I missed that face…," said Akari, more to herself than to Hikaru.

"What face?" Hikaru asked and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't take his gaze away from the blushing girl walking beside him.

"T-that… I mean…," stammered Akari. "You barely smiled before… and… well, I just missed it, your smile."

"Really?"

Akari wrapped herself with her arms but didn't say anything. She turned her head away from Hikaru and started scolding herself for ever saying such a silly thing. They walked like that for what seemed like ages, in complete silence, Akari enjoying every second of their walk. Eventually they reached a playground where it was completely quiet and deserted. Without thinking, Hikaru turned and started walking toward the playground, while Akari, a bit puzzled, followed him without question.

Akari decided to sit down on one of the swings and before she could turn her head to see where Hikaru went, she felt herself being gently pushed from behind. She looked behind herself and saw Hikaru, smiling softly, continuing to gently swing her. Akari returned the smile and looked forward, above the trees, into the stars.

After a few swings, Hikaru stopped pushing her and Akari came to a complete stop. She turned around while still sitting and saw that Hikaru was again looking at the ground, holding onto the ropes that supported the swing. He whispered something to himself, it sounded a lot like "Sai".

"Hikaru?" asked Akari quickly. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's too hard," he whispered, still looking at the ground. "I can't do it without… I'm all alone now… I'm scared…"

Akari couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

"You're not alone!" she exclaimed. "You're not alone… I know it's hard… I mean… Please, Hikaru, you can't be like this. You're strong, I know you are! You don't need anybody to bring you down. Please… please don't be like this…"

Akari completely broke down and buried her face in her hands, bending down towards her knees. A powerful breeze swept through the playground and ruffled Akari's hair. The cold air felt good on her burning face. Only… her burning heart couldn't be reached…

"Akari…," said Hikaru in a low voice. "Please don't cry… I'm a fool for worrying you."

Akari opened her eyes and looked back behind her only to realize that Hikaru was no longer behind her, but in front of her. She slowly stood up and looked determinedly into his eyes. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small sob and put her arms around his waist.

"Hey, come on," said Hikaru, trying to look at Akari's face. "No more crying."

She buried her face in his chest and started giggling. Letting out a soft "sorry", she hugged him tighter.

"Akari," Hikaru suddenly had a serious tone in his voice. Akari let go of him and backed away a few inches. "There's something I want to tell you, but only in time. I'm sure you'll understand why I felt so alone… And…"

Akari listened intently, her face still burning.

_I understand, I won't push you. Tell me when you feel you're ready…_

"I hope you'll help me take away the loneliness…," he continued, looking sideways. "I don't want to lose you as well…"

A fresh tear ran down Akari's cheek but she quickly wiped it away and embraced Hikaru once more, almost knocking him over.

"Never!" she exclaimed. "I'll never leave you. I don't know who you lost dear to you but I'll help you cope with it. I'm here for you Hikaru-kun. I'll always be by your side."

Akari didn't see it but Hikaru hid a tear away from her gaze. Words couldn't describe the happiness that was swelling inside of him.

_Sai, I'll never forget you and I'll continue to live out my life, playing Go and being around the people I love. Maybe one day you'll return to me and I'll be able to tell you all of the fun and exciting things that happened to me. And even if you won't return, I'll treasure you in my memories for as long as I live…_

_I don't think you'll mind if I tell Akari about you... Somehow I feel very secure in trusting her with this… Wherever you are, Sai, I hope you find your peace and happiness, as I did now…_

"Thank you," was all Hikaru could say to Akari. There was nothing more to it. He was immensely grateful to have someone like her in his life, someone who could cure him of his sadness…

Hikaru looked down at Akari and she looked up at him. For a long time, they couldn't do anything else, just stare into each other's souls and try to figure out what they felt.

It felt right.

Deciding to lean down and kiss Akari was, to Hikaru, more daring than starting a Go game by putting a stone right in the middle of the board. Much more…

_He understands me…_

_She understands me…_

They parted and continued looking at each other…

_Maybe he loves me… as much as I do…_

_I hope she loves me… just like I do…_

_I'm glad for you Hikaru… and Akari…there is more to life than Go… I'm sure you've realized that by now… Don't worry about me, I've found my peace, thanks to you. Now, go and live life to the fullest with pure happiness in your heart… Hikaru…_

Hikaru could have sworn he saw something that looked a lot like Sai at the corner of his eye… but he quickly returned his gaze on Akari, who had the biggest smile on her face.

_Thanks, Sai…for everything._

The End

A fun fact: The graduation picture thing actually happened in the manga, so I didn't make it up. That was when Hikaru became all mature and nice. Now there's hope for him and Akari yet! All they need is a gentle push in the right direction.

I hope you enjoyed this fic because I sure enjoyed writing it! Till next time, then!


End file.
